


Truth or dare

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Halloween, M/M, No Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Miu is hosting a halloween party and start playing truth or dare, how spicy can this game go
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 43





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> This wa suppose to be a halloween fanfic when....Halloween was around but i never bother with this but i finally finish it.

A halloween party for the night and everyone is in costume with party host Miu being a mummy for this year, the party is going well, Kaito is dress as a werewolf with Maki as little red riding hood. Shuichi dressed up as a detective, Ouma dressed up as Joker from Persona 5(he paid Tsumugi to make his costumes) Kiibo as a zombie with Amami being vampire, Kaede as dead bride and Gonta dress as a scientist, Tsumugi is in her cosplay she's cosplay Nezuko from demon slayer, Angie as a nurse, Ryoma as nothing since halloween is not his thing but yet people thinks he's a kid cause of his height. Himiko as a witch, Tojo as a bee and Korekiyo as a the grim reaper and lastly Tenko as a sailor for this year.

Now everyone gather in a circle and start playing a game truth or dare, Miu was first to start "Lets see Rantaro truth or dare"  
"Dare" he said "I dare you to order us some pizza"  
"god dammit" Rantaro take out his phone "What kind tho?"  
"4 boxes cheese and 2 pepperoni"  
"Well god damn that's a bit much but fine" the phone pick up, someone answered it "Hi i would like to take 4 boxes of cheese pizza and 2 boxes of pepperoni" Ouma wave his hand "and a big bottle of grape panta.....I'll pay with card....Okay" hang up "Alright it'll be here an a hour or less"  
Miu smiles "Ok your turn"  
He looks at Shuichi "Shuichi truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Is it true that ghost are real?" that question made Kaito rethink his invite here, Saihara shake his head "Its fake all a myth" he giggle, now its Shuichi turn but Miu inturped him "Come on spice it up abit, you guys can ask something sexual no fucking shame here" Saihara blush, he looks at Kaede then ask her "Kaede....Truth or dare"  
"Truth!" 

"Is it true....You touch yourself"  
That question made Ouma utter shock, Kaito reacted the same "Going in with that question taking it like a man" Kaito say, Kaede look at Maki who was waiting for an answer "Yes...But not often" she answered that made Ouma blink twice "HOLY SHIT!" he chuckle, Kaede took this and ask him truth or dare, He said truth "Is it truth you are a bottom?" 

"Hell no! Kaito and I do double penetration on Shuichi's ass, Shuichi is such a bottom" 

Miu is now enjoying this game, Ouma turned to Kiibo who was already hoping he wouldn't be pick on choose him, but its his go, he pick dare and Ouma said "I dare you to make out with someone you like with tongue" 

"I should have went with truth but fine" he gets on his hands and knees starts crawling to Rantaro, Everyone was shock but at the same time they knew Kiibo has a crush on Amami. Kiibo leans close to Amami's face and gives him a quick kiss on the lips "No no Kiibo thats not the dare, with tongue ya know french kiss" Ouma say, making Kiibo face red he leans to Amami again and kiss him on the lips, Rantaro slip his tongue in excusing the fake fangs in the way, they started doing french kissing action making half the people blush, Rantaro pull away with his tongue out "There" he say, Kiibo went back to his spot and gives Angie a question, of couse she pick dare, Miu lean to Kiibo and whisper a dare 

"I dare you to...Give Korekiyo a boner" Kiibo say  
"the fuck?!" Kaito say, Angie thinks "I don't think Auta would like it, but he will let this one slide" she stands up and does something very sinful, gotten close to his pants and rub his cloth softie buddy "Hi Korekiyo~ you would make a great husband~ i can imagine you filling me up with your cum" Rantaro cough in the background like he choke on his spit, Ouma mouth was hang out like "Holy shit!" Miu plan is working, Angie was done and sit back to her spot with a very sweet smile, She turns to Tenko and ask her Truth or Dare, Tenko went with truth, knowing Angie she must have some sfw question but "Have you and Tsumugi ever done something sinful!"  
Tenko brush it off with "No, we never done that"  
Kaede sees shes lying about it, but she shrugs it off now that over its Tenko turn........

After a while of heated truth or dare and paper plate being thrown away, Ouma was the last one so he turns to Kaito and smirk "Kaito~~ Truth or dare"  
"...Dare...NO wait dammit i meant truth!"  
"TOO LATE! I dare you to make out with me until Shuichi begs"  
"HUH?!" Saihara looks at him, Kaito crawls to Kokichi and start kissing  
Tsumugi push up her glasses "Ive read so much yaoi but this one....This is new" blood is coming out her nose making Tenko worried "TSUMUGI!?"  
Ouma and Kaito let out some low moans here and there making Saihara abit turned on more likely wanting join but it was done so quickly they pull away and wink at Shuichi. 

The party was still going, Tenko wipe Tsumugi nose and she nearly died from that kissing action, Tenko doesnt understand her liking towards two guys kissing but hey she likes whatever she likes. 

The party is over and everyone head home and seeing each next week.


End file.
